1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements to the field of optical devices, and more particularly to aspects of systems and methods for holding components in an optical assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are currently being manufactured and developed a number of devices and systems for use in fiber-optic networks. These devices and systems include, for example, optical amplifiers which provide direct amplification of fiber-optic digital signals without the need to convert the light signal into an electrical signal.
These fiber-optic devices and systems typically include a number of discrete optical components that are mounted to a motherboard or other suitable platform. Depending upon their size and shape, these optical components are typically mounted to the motherboard using a number of different techniques. Certain components are mounted singly or in pairs to specially designed component holders that are attached to the motherboard. Other components are attached directly to the motherboard. It is desirable from a manufacturing viewpoint, to decrease the number of parts and the amount of time required to perform the mounting function. It is further desirable to use the space within the device as efficiently as possible.
An aspect of the invention provides a method for holding components in an optical assembly using a component holder. The component holder has a base and a component holding block extending upward from the base. The component holding block includes a pair of walls, the walls defining between them a channel dimensioned to closely receive an optical component cradled in a resiliently compliant member, such as a pad or a shaped component. An optical component is loaded into the channel by placing the optical component and a resiliently compliant member over the channel and wedging the optical component and the resiliently compliant member into the channel such that the optical component is cradled inside of the resiliently compliant member and such that the optical component and the resiliently compliant member are held in position in the channel by friction.